Greater Power
, Flashman and Maskman.]] In order to obtain the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, the Gokaigers must unlock the Greater Powers of the previous 34 Super Sentai teams before them. Each greater power they hunt for has an associated lesson with it. By unlocking the Greater Power (大いなる力, ōinaru chikara) of a previous team's Ranger Keys, the Gokaigers can access special powers, often activated with the Gokaioh, based on the previous Super Sentai teams' mecha or special powers that power up GokaiOh, through gaining approvals from a member of the past Super Sentai teams. Most of the powers manifesting as mechas are completely redesigned and don the Gokaigers' symbol. The unlocking of a greater power is signaled when the Ranger Keys of the team that has been unlocked start to glow. Navi states that some Greater Powers are useless after obtaining the Carrangers' greater power. During the events of Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, the Gokaigers obtain eleven Greater Powers from past Super Sentai teams (Gorenger, J.A.K.Q, Denziman, Goggle-V, Dynaman, Bioman, Turboranger, Dairanger, Boukenger, Go-onger, and Goseiger). Currently, with Gai's help, the Gokaigers have only four more greater powers to obtain (Battle Fever, Sun Vulcan, Fiveman, and Kakuranger). However, aside from the Gokaigers, Basco managed to capture five Greater Powers into his possession (Sun Vulcan, Changeman, Flashman, Maskman and Fiveman). Greater Powers by Sentai Himitsu Sentai Goranger Variblune: The Variblune was the base of operations for the Gorangers. Although it was destroyed and replaced with the Varidreen, it returns to combines with GokaiOh to form Goren GokaiOh, and uses the Gokai Hurricane Cassiopeia for a finisher. The Goranger's Greater Power was granted to them by Tsuyoshi Kaijou (AkaRanger) during the return of his old enemy, the Black Cross King. J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai The Greater Power of JAKQ was granted to the Gokaigers by Soukichi Banba (Big One) during the return of the Black Cross King. Before that, after they gained the Magirangers' greater power of MagiDragon, Luka (GokaiYellow) tried to summon the Greater Power of JAKQ, which, seeing as how the Magiranger's greater power was MagiDragon, guessed was the J.A.K.Q. Blitzkrieg Dragon, but nothing merged with GokaiOh. The Gokaigers soon realised that they would have to find the Greater Powers themselves. Battle Fever J Battle Fever's greater power has yet to be claimed. After the Gokaigers gained the Magirangers' greater power of MagiDragon, Luka (GokaiYellow) tried to summon the greater power of Battle Fever, which, seeing as how the Magiranger's greater power was MagiDragon, guessed was the Battle Fever Dragon, but nothing merged with GokaiOh. The Gokaigers soon realised that they would have to find the greater powers themselves. Denshi Sentai Denziman Denziman's greater power was granted to the Gokaigers by Daigorou Oume (DenziBlue) during the return of the Black Cross King. Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Sun Vulcan's greater power was taken by Basco ta Jolokia. Dai Sentai Goggle V Goggle V's greater power was granted to the Gokaigers by Kanpei Kuroda (GoggleBlack) during the return of the Black Cross King. Kagaku Sentai Dynaman Dynaman's greater power was granted to the Gokaigers by Rei Tachibana (DynaPink) during the return of the Black Cross King. Choudenshi Bioman Bioman's greater power was granted to the Gokaigers by Shirou Gou (Red One) during the return of the Black Cross King. Dengeki Sentai Changeman Changeman's greater power was taken by Basco ta Jolokia. He took it by force, wiping out the Earth Defense Force and taking the greater power using his Rapparatta from a male EDF member. Presumably, this man was a Changeman, but his face wasn't shown so his identity is unknown. He could be either Hiryuu Tsurugi (Change Dragon), Shou Hayate (Change Griffin) or Yuuma Oozora (Change Pegasus). Choushinsei Flashman Flashman's greater power was taken by Basco. Hikari Sentai Maskman Maskman's greater power was taken by Basco. Choujuu Sentai Liveman Super Live Robo (スーパーライブロボ, Sūpā Raibu Robo): The combination of Live Robo and Live Boxer, as well as the first combination of two individual robots into a single powerful robot, Super Live Robo returns via the Livemen Keys by transforming GokaiOh into said Sentai Robo for the Super Big Burst finisher. Kousoku Sentai Turboranger The Turborangers' greater power was granted to the Gokaigers by Riki Honoo (Red Turbo) during the return of the Black Cross King. Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman Fiveman's greater power was taken by Basco ta Jolokia. Choujin Sentai Jetman Greater Power of the Jetmen (ジェットマンの大いなる力, Jettoman no Ōinaru Chikara): While the Gokaigers are able to use an attack that allows them to assume the form of a Jet Phoenix (ジェットフェニックス, Jetto Fenikkusu)-like firebird as their finishing move, Gai Yuki believes his Sentai team's true greater power is the will to overcome any obstacle, even death. Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger The Zyurangers' greater power is part of a trio of greater powers granted to Gai Ikari (GokaiSilver) for his mecha. The greater power of the Zyurangers is granted to him by Burai (DragonRanger). It is incorporated in one of GouJyuJin's alternate modes, GouJyuRex. Gosei Sentai Dairanger Chi is the Dairangers' main power source. The ability to gain access to Chi is obtained during the return of the Black Cross King of where it is accessed after the Gokaigers gain Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star's (RyuuRanger) approval. The Greater Power resurfaces later, as well as Ryo, and during the fight, the Gokaigers in GokaiOh accessed the power of Chi for the Gokai GouJyu Chi-Power Bomber. Ninja Sentai Kakuranger The Kakuranger's greater power has yet to be claimed. Chouriki Sentai Ohranger The Greater Power of the Ohrangers' was supposed to be granted by Momo Maruo (OhPink) as per a plan made by the Ohrangers and U.A.O.H., but it ended up being Gorou Hoshino (OhRed) when the Gokaigers went over to face Basco . It is used in the completion of the GokaiGalleon Buster, which is similar to the Olé Bazooka. The Greater Power itself is to bring the powers of a team together for a devastating attack. Gekisou Sentai Carranger Greater Power of the Carrangers (カーレンジャーの大いなる力, Kārenjā no Ōinaru Chikara): While Gokaioh is able to perform an attack that resembles the finishing attack of RV Robo, Kyousuke states that the Carrangers' pose is the actual greater power of the Carrangers, leading Navi to believe that some Greater Powers are useless. The Greater Power is accessed after the Gokaigers manage to appeal to children in Kyousuke's traffic safety act. Denji Sentai Megaranger The Megaranger's greater power has been claimed by the Gokaigers, but what it does is still unknown. Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Greater Power of the Gingamen (ギンガマンの大いなる力, Gingaman no Ōinaru Chikara): The Greater Power of the Gingamen is transferred to the Black Knight Key by Hyuuga after his approval and gives it to Gai after Basco tried to actually take the Greater Power from Hyuuga. When the Black Knight Key is inserted into GouJyuJin it performs GouJyu Eidan(Brave Beast Fire Slash) a spinning attack similar to Combined Beast-Warrior BullTaurus's Yagyu Eidan(Bullsword Fire Slash) Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V Chemical Extinguishers: When the Gokaigers use the GoGo-V Keys, they summon five large Chemical Extinguishers from GokaiOh's hatches and the Gokai Hō. The hoses allow GokaiOh to perform the Victory Splash attack, dousing any sort of fire with five streams of highly-pressurized water. Then, this is given way for the Gokai Providence attack, where GokaiOh is surrounded by fire, much like Victory Robo, then slashes the opponent with a x-slash. Mirai Sentai Timeranger GoJyuDrill/Time Travel: The Timerangers' Greater Power is part of a trio of greater powers granted to Gai Ikari (GokaiSilver) for his mecha. The Greater Power of the Timerangers is granted to him by Naoto Takizawa (TimeFire). It is incorporated in one of GouJyuJin's alternate modes, GouJyuDrill, where it is summoned from the 31st century, where it can function much like the Timerangers' TimeJets. It is normally used for the GouJyuDrill transformation via the TimeFire Key; but when another Timeranger key is used in GoJyuDrill mode, it allows the mech to travel to another time period instead of merely the typical journey from the 31st to 21st centuries. Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger GaoLion: GaoRed's totem Power Animal, GaoLion normally resides on the Sky Island Animarium since the Orgs were defeated before the GokaiGalleon crew and the Zangyack arrived. He proceeds to knock them off, but his later acceptance of the Gokaigers as Super Sentai enabled him to be summoned to fight alongside them. He can combine with GokaiOh to form GaoGokaiOh or ShinkenGokaiOh, the latter the result of the Shinkenger's Greater Power. The Gokaigers gain access to GaoLion after Marvelous, Joe, and Luka saved a crowd of citizens from Action Commander Bowser and Gormin, making them worthy in GaoLion's eyes to wield it's power. Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger FuuraiMaru: Karakuri Warrior Fuuraimaru is the combination of the Fuurai Head and Fuurai Knuckle Karakuri Balls from Hurricaneger. Unlike its original form, FuraiMaru is green instead of navy blue, with elements of Tenkuujin. While the sun/moon is still on his body, it doesn't make up a majority of his body. He combines with GokaiOh to form Hurricane GokaiOh. The Greater Power of Hurricaneger is granted to the Gokaigers by the Hurricanger trio after their team-up battle. Before that, however, Fuuraimaru appeared to help a over-powered GouJyuJin pin down Sandaaru Jr. so GokaiSilver can destroy him. Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger GoJyuJin/GoJyu GokaiOh: The Abarangers' Greater Power is part of a trio of greater powers granted to Gai Ikari (GokaiSilver) for his mecha, GouJyuJin. The Greater Power of the Abarangers is granted to him by Mikoto Nakadai (AbareKiller), who also had given Gai his GokaiSilver Ranger Key and the GokaiCellular. It is normally used for the GouJyuJin transformation via the AbareKiller Key, but when the entire Abaranger Key set is used, it enables the formation of GouJyu GokaiOh. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Patstriker: The DekaMachine Patrol Striker aka Patstriker '''is DekaRed's personal mecha from Dekaranger. It has a different design in Dekaranger. It combines with GokaiOh to form '''DekaGokaiOh. The Gokaigers gain access to it after Doggie Kruger taught Captain Marvelous the true meaning of being a Super Sentai Warrior. Mahou Sentai Magiranger MagiDragon: The MagiDragon is the first combination mecha from Magiranger, formed from the Majinn forms of the eldest four of the Ozu siblings. Unlike its original form, MagiDragon is red instead of silver, as well as not form from the eldest Ozu siblings. It combines with GokaiOh to form MagiGokaiOh. The Gokaigers gain access to it after after Don used courage to save Marvelous' life, a key emotion that the Magirangers use to summon their powers, during their chase against Kai Ozu. GoGo Sentai Boukenger DaiBouken: The Boukengers' giant robot, the combination of the main five GoGo Vehicles, summoned by the Boukenger Keys. Using its GoGo Sword (轟轟剣, Gōgō Ken), it slashes through the target then tosses the GoGo Sword to GokaiOh so it can pull off the Gokai Adventure Drive. DaiBouken first appears in Gokiager in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, where it is accessed after the Gokaigers gain Satoru Akashi's approval. Juken Sentai Gekiranger GekiBeasts: When the Gokaigers use the Gekiranger Keys, they summon the GekiBeasts (GekiTiger, GekiCheetah, GekiJaguar, GekiWolf, and SaiDain). The GekiBeasts emerge from the limb hatches and the Gokai Hō to allow Gokaioh to perform a finishing attack called the''' Gokai Great Geki-Geki Beast (ゴーカイ大ゲキゲキ獣, Gōkai Dai Geki Geki Jū). The Gokaigers gain access to the GekiBeasts after Don and Ahim were taught the meaning of hard work though Juken basics by Jan Kandou. Engine Sentai Go-onger '''Engine Machalcon: A hybrid between a falcon and a Formula-1 race car as well as the son of Speedor and Bear RV who ends his sentences with "Bari Bari!". He is summoned by the Go-onger Keys. As an Engine, Machalcon's number is 13, with the 3 looking like three drag pipes. Like his father Speedor, Machalcon has the ability to take to the air by folding his wheels down to go into Hover Mode. Unlike the Engines that fought with the Go-Ongers, Machalcon's Engine Cast and Engine Soul are big enough to fit into GokaiOh's hands. The Go-Onger's Greater Power was given by Saki Rouyami in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. Sosuke appears within the show, and it turns out that Machalcon is something of a delinquent, as he views himself as the biggest Engine on the streets of Machine World, which he could possibly be. Also, since he's holed up in Machine World, when the Gokaigers tried to use the Go-Onger Greater Power in Dimension on the Other Side, they failed to summon him. In Partner Pirate, the new Engine was running through the streets of Machine World, and the Gokaigers chased after Machalcon, though after words from Bear RV and Speedor, as well as Sousuke, didn't get through to him, Marvelous and the other core Gokaigers decided to use their Gokai Machines and chase down the rouge Engine. While he managed to knock Luka and Ahim off the road, Marvelous and the other male Gokaigers combined into an incomplete GokaiOh, then combined with Machalcon for a unwilling Go-On GokaiOh formation. They used a chain for a lasso around Machalcon's nose. After the entire escapade, the humbled Engine explained why he was running amok and broke down the reinforced barrier to Human World that Babacheed had made to trapped the Gokaigers after Machalcon decided to join the pirates. After returning to Human World and Babacheed activated his Industrial Revolution to grow giant, the Gokaigers summoned Machalcon through the Go-Onger Keys, and combined with GokaiOh to form Go-On GokaiOh. Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Modikara, the Shinkengers' main elemental kanji-based source of power, which they had used for a lot of purposes, including fighting Ayakashi. The access to Modikara is summoned by the Shinkenger Keys and channeled through GaoLion, allowing GaoLion to combine with GokaiOh to form Shinken GokaiOh. The Modikara is accessed after the team's bonds impress Kaoru Shiba (Princess ShinkenRed) and they gain her approval. Tensou Sentai Goseiger [[Arsenal (Goseiger)#Mecha|'Gosei Headders']]: When the Gokaigers use the Goseiger Keys, they summon the Goseigers' main Gosei Headders (Dragon Headder, Phoenix Headder, Snake Headder, Tiger Headder, and Shark Headder), Skick Brothers, Landick Brothers, and Seaick Brothers to charge at the opponent in a finishing attack called the Gokai All Headders Great Charge (ゴーカイオールヘッダー大進撃, Gōkai Ōru Heddā Daishingeki). Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Kanzen GokaiOh '(カンゼンゴーカイオー, ''Kanzen Gōkaiō, Complete GokaiOh) is the combination of GokaiOh, GouJyuJin, and Machalcon when the Greater Powers of the Gokaigers, the Kanzen Soul, is used and inserted into Machalcon. Kanzen Gokaioh can use the '''Kanzen Drill (カンゼンドリル, Kanzen Doriru) slash attack with it's right arm and the Kanzen Missiles (カンゼンミサイル, Kanzen Misairu) attacks from the left-sided fingers. Kanzen GokaiOh's finishing move is the Gokai Kanzen Burst (ゴーカイカンゼンバースト, Kanzen Gōkai Bāsuto), where the oversized left fist is fired off of Kanzen GokaiOh and strikes the opponent with enough force to go through it. The idea of the greater power of the Gokaigers themselves was first pondered by Engine Machalcon, when he asked them what their own Greater Power was, since they were using Greater Powers of other Sentai teams, he being the Greater Power of the Go-Ongers. They didn't have a clue as they never thought of it before, though Luka suggested that it could simply be GokaiOh. A fun fact about this power is that with Machalacon joining Marvelous's crew, this is a combination of everyone that is a part of this crew, symbolizing the desire to seize their dreams. Trivia *A popular rumour is that the greater power of Super Sentai overall will be unlocked in the finale. *Kanzen GokaiOh's finisher is identical to V-Rex Robo's Rex Punch attack, down to the way the fist is drawn back. Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai Arsenal